


Actions Speak Louder

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, No Dialogue, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have the unenviable task of trying to express their thoughts and feelings in the middle of a war. It's easier just to show each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

There had always been something more to her, drawing him in like a moth to a flame. She studied harder, she flew faster, she duelled smarter. They had challenged each other from the moment they met. She had been the first person to best him at anything and that only made him want her more. Their relationship, if it could be called that, was best compared to gunpowder and fire. Sparks had always ignited with ease. They had duelled so dangerously, and impulsively throughout their years at Hogwarts that nobody could really understand how they considered each other friends. But it had been the development after their graduation that had them constantly reuniting. The Order only gave them an excuse.

Beneath him she arched. A noise rolled up from deep in her chest that could only resemble a purr. He would tease her about it if he wasn’t buried deep inside her, forcing her hips down into the mattress. It wasn’t a position he held long, it never was. Rarely did their coupling give the impression of anything other than a duel. It wasn’t so much a fight for dominance as it was a clear cut challenge to be equal. As expected her thighs tightened around his hips. With a strength he would never be able to figure out, her slender frame flipped them both over. He moved to sit up but her hand pressed down against his chest until he was flat once more. Her eyes warned him not to move and he obliged with little hesitation.

She moved over him and he drank her in. Dark hair fell in waves around her shoulders. He’d pulled it free the moment they were alone. A habit to tease her in their teens had become somewhat of an obsession since. His eyes trailed to her breasts, lingering on the scars on her chest rather than the mounds most men would be mesmerised by. His body was scarred beyond belief. She constantly argued that if he kept throwing himself into danger he’d end up with more than a few scars to show for his recklessness. Yet her scars were limited and he doubted anyone else knew they were there.

His hand slid up her arm and as she relaxed her hold he sat up. They held each other close, breath mingling in heavy bursts, eyes saying things their mouths could never utter. It was an instant of peace where nothing else mattered. They were entirely alone with one another. An intimate interlude before the battle raged on. It was a moment born of that something that would always bring him back to her.

As she memorised the rhythm of his heart she could have asked him not to continue with his mission, but she had more faith in him than that.

As his fingers threaded through her hair he could have told her everything would be alright, but he had never lied to her before.

She kissed him, and their duel continued.


End file.
